half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Vortigaunt Anatomy
Anatomy shouldnt it be worth creating a section for their anatomy, I mean, the Vortigaunts are such an unique species, but they have some traces seen in earth creatures , such as -Vortigaunts have 4 Nipples and a belly button if you examine their model, this not only indicates that they are probably placental creatures, but also that they might be mammals of some sort. -a little off-topic, their eyes seem to be in fact, some sort of composite eyes, more or less a fusion of eyes of arthropods with chordates, if you examine they closely in different lighting, you will see that they have maroon sclera , coupled with 4 red irises with yellow pupils.this structure of eye seems to be exclusive to the vorts, as there are no other known species (in universe) that have this kind of structure. -another interesting fact about their anatomy is that they seem to have no teeth on their jaw, they also seem to have no tongue, yet they can speak english, although they seem to have a little speech impediment when it comes to the S,it sounds like they are extremely wet,if you know what I mean; the lack of teeth on their lower jaw seems to be very , well, life-impairing because this would make extremely difficult for them to feed, and would make chewing solid food nearly impossible, forcing them to mince their food with their teeth until it becomes pasty enough to be swallowed (ugh, the image of a vortigaunt doing this would be extremely disgusting). --Loub 21:18, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :Most of the Xenian creatures have a similar anatomy. The alien grunts have the third arm, and so does the Nihilanth and many others. You could always add another section to the current page. --Bramblepath 21:20, February 8, 2010 (UTC) What I wanna know is, where are the female Vortiguants? SuperMario2 21:06, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :I have a theory on that. Based on the fact that Ep2 vorts have different visual appearance and voice, I could hazard a guess that they are a different gender than the ones seen in the City. Of course, it's also possible that Vorts have more than two genders (they're psychic aliens, anything is possible) or that they are asexual (they always talk in third person yet they never use gender-specific pronouns) and either practise virgin birth or they can make due with anyone of their kind (kinda like asari from Mass Effect). Also, don't forget that Vorts believe in reincarnation so what we see as reproduction is merely the creation of a new physical vessel for the deceased.--Amitakartok 02:19, February 12, 2011 (UTC) ::No. Vorts in HL2 looked like in Ep2 on X360 and PS3 since the release of the game, and on PC and Mac since the Mac release. Just better-looking model. >SiPlus -talk _ 09:49, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :::My theory is that the males and females are just so similer in voice and looks that you cant tell them appart. That or the females are kept in a safe place away from the Combine and only the males go out to fight. Or maybe Valve just dosent want to waste time on something that dosent have to do with the story... SuperMario2 11:06, February 12, 2011 (UTC) What I wanna know is, how do Vortigaunts reproduce? And where do they come from? Because they're slaves on Xen, and they don't look like they're from earth... J+ 10:36, February 15, 2011 (UTC) I'd imagine they're clones. Think about it. They have fighting prowess greater than most creatures in Xen, they possess enough intelligence to do quantum physics as help around the house, prehensile limbs capable of manipulating objects, great technical know-how, are capable of creating just the right kind of energy to power almost everything, and more. I'm guessing that they're so good at so many things, it's like they're designed to be as useful as possible. Of course, this still doesn't explain their anatomy, but it's an interesting theory, no? --Captain tweed 22:18, April 16, 2011 (UTC)